Talk:Two Swords
The note on Elia Martell... is that relevant to the episode? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:21, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Probably. I put it in because even people I encounter in real life (who haven't read the books) can't even remember who Elia Martell is, given how little the show has mentioned her in the past. The animated featurettes try to explain it, but casual fans don't watch those.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:32, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I suspect that Cersei Lannister's "symptoms" may be that she's going through menopause. This wasn't in the books.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :Or perhaps she was pregnant and got moon tea from Qyburn.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:45, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well she has been fucking Lancel, and Dontos for all I know...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) While I do appreciate those who have been hurrying around the wiki updating the character appearances charts, updating "Tyrion was in 20 episodes" to "Tyrion was in 21 episodes" etc, these are not significant contributions and this "Two Swords" episode article is still a mere skeleton outline. Please prioritize filling in actual content.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) How is that memorable quote, just asking? I think the most fans remember the "What the fucks a Lommy?" better than that. --Gladiatus (talk) 15:58, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ...You can add as many quotes as you want, you know.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) When I'm trying to edit the page under the "Visual" tab, the cursor jumps to a different spot for no reason. I'm on a desktop with a normal keyboard. Is this common or is something wrong with my computer? :Visual editor is bullshit; really you should be using Source mode, it's what I use.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:23, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Oberyn and Olyver Wait... has the sex scene between Olyver and Oberyn been cut? If so, I shall be wroth!-- 19:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh not at all. From what I've heard, I think it will appear in episode 3; apparently the Martells "mourn" (celebrate) the tragic death of Tywin Lannister's grandson by having a free-for-all orgy at the brothel, ''anything goes. Yeah, I think Westeros.org mentioned something about that being episode 3. Full frontal male nudity and everything.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank the Gods. I was concerned, as early reviews made it out to be in episode one. I'm relieved.-- 20:29, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: A grave disappointment, and another wasted opportunity for a full on M/M scene.-- 06:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh come on. As you know, if they showed a full-on man-on-man sex scene on HBO, civilization would collapse.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Fifth Black Brother I'm fairly sure the crow on the far left of the panel (visible when Slynt stands up) First Steward Bowen Marsh. He would entitled to be on the panel, and his actor is listed in the episode on IMDb. 11:46, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Riverlands burning Hi - Just re-watched this episode last night. At the very end of the episode as Arya and the Hound trot off on their horses, why is the surrounding landscape burning? I haven't read the books. Cheers 17:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC)tangerinelipstik They sort of implied it in the episode; recall when they first arrived and there's dead bodies strewn about, and more importantly, what Polliver said they were doing. For the past two years since the war began, the Gregor Clegan's Lannister soldiers have been "rape, burn, and pillage"-ing the Riverlands. It's where most of the war was fought and where it was hit hardest. This entire breadbasket region of Westeros has been burned out...just as winter is starting, and they should have been stockpiling crops, they were instead burning them out to deny them to their enemies (both sides did this; Tully soldiers would burn out regions the Lannisters controlled in the Riverlands to try to deny them food, but the Lannisters did it a lot more). Recall the Season 1 finale when Tywin says "we're going to pull our army back to Harrenhal, while Ser Gregor takes 500 men and burns out all the Riverlands between the Trident and the Gods Eye."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:13, March 25, 2015 (UTC)